


A Movie at the Fair (Connection)

by kaygreatness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, McShep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygreatness/pseuds/kaygreatness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for the scene at the fair in the very sweet story <i>Connection</i> by <b>Samantha_Kathy,</b> where John and Rodney watch a movie together. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie at the Fair (Connection)

**Author's Note:**

____spacer____

[ **the picture itself (full-size)**](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/kay_greatness-2.png)  
[ **a 1280 x 800 clouds-free wallpaper version**](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/kay_greatness-1.png>)


End file.
